What The Squints Don't Know
by Corinna McDonald
Summary: Bones discovers something about Booth that nobody could have guessed. The fluffiest BB story you've ever encountered.


A/N: This is OOC. Like, seriously out of character. Basically, I know that it's not ever going to happen on the show because they've described Booth as a blue-collar guy who didn't really like school and he doesn't really like the scientific terms a lot, but I have decreed that in my little fanfic world, this happens. And because you must be terribly confused by now, just read.

This contains spoilers (sort of) for this week's upcoming episode. (The Woman in the Sand, I believe?) HOWEVER certain things are not spoilers but I can't tell you which things because then it will give away part of the story, but y'all are a smart bunch. I think you'll be able to figure out what's not actually going to happen.

--------------------

"Ange, I'm leaving for the weekend. Is there anything you need before I go?" Temperance poked her head into Angela's office.

Angela narrowed her eyes and glanced at her watch. "Temperance Brennan leaving at 4:00 and before me, to boot? Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just have a lot of stuff to get done this weekend. I'm helping a friend move some stuff. So you probably won't be able to reach me this weekend. But I have my phone in case of real emergencies."

"Would I call you except in the case of a real emergency?"

"The opening of a new club is not a real emergency." Temperance called back as she walked away from Angela's door.

"One time! I did that one time!" Angela yelled after her.

--------------------

"I think that's the last of it." Temperance surveyed the room.

"No, this is the last of it." Booth grunted, setting a box labeled "Books" on the kitchen counter. "And by the way, that's ten boxes of books."

"Sorry." Temperance said absentmindedly wandering into the kitchen. "Wow, check out this espresso maker. Imported from Italy."

"Italians know their espresso." Booth shrugged. "Okay, what goes in the attic and what stays down here?"

"Ummm…I guess some of my textbooks can go in the attic." She shrugged.

"Good. Because I don't plan on textbooks taking up a whole lot of your time anymore." Booth dropped a quick kiss on Temperance's mouth.

"Is that a threat?" Temperance joked, planting her hands on her hips?"

"It's a promise." Booth teased back, pulling down the trapdoor and going into the attic. "Hey, Parker's coming over later today. He needs help on a science project and I told him you wouldn't mind helping him."

"Yeah, no problem. But you're cooking dinner tonight."  
"Bones, I always cook dinner." Booth rolled his eyes.

"I cook dinner sometimes!" Temperance protested.

"Baby, unwrapping a frozen pizza and sticking it in the oven is not cooking."

"Don't call me baby."

"Okay Bones."

"Or Bones."

"Hey, it's either Bones or baby." Booth held up his hands.

Temperance frowned. "Don't call me baby." The doorbell rang.

"Parker must be here." Booth opened the door and scooped his son up. "Hey there little man. How was school this week?"

"We learned about our bones today!"

"Yeah? Was that cool?"

"Uh-huh! And now Tempe can help me with my science project. It's gonna be the coolest 'cause Tempe's really smart. But you're still really smart too, mommy." Parker tugged on Rebecca's hand.

"Thanks for helping him out with science." Rebecca told Temperance. "So, Drew and I will be back at about 8:00 to pick him up."

"Have a nice evening, Rebecca." Booth and Parker waved.

"Yeah. Have a nice evening, mommy!" Parker echoed.

--------------------

A few hours later Temperance had shown Parker how to draw a few of the major bones, including the fibula, the scapula, and the tibia. And then she'd explained how she could figure out how tall someone was by looking at their tibia.

"Okay daddy. We're done. Can we have p'sghetti now?"

"Only if you say it right."

Parker gave an incredibly put-upon sigh. "Fine. May we please have spaghetti now?"

"Yes you may." Booth handed him a plate and set out places for himself and Temperance.

They finished dinner with an animated story from Parker about Joey Jacobs and how he laughed so hard at lunch that chocolate milk came out of his nose. Then, after dinner, they played Chutes and Ladders for a while until Rebecca showed up. "Bye daddy. Bye Tempe!" Parker called as he walked to the car with his mom.

"I'll go put these away." Temperance held up the anatomy books.

"I'll clean up the dishes and then we can go to bed early tonight. All the moving wore me out."

"Sounds good." Temperance went into the attic and located the box of her anatomy books. As she was standing up, another box caught her eye. "Seeley's college stuff?" She muttered, opening the flap of the box. What she saw made her laugh. "No way." She grabbed the frame out of the box and went downstairs. After giving the frame a quick dusting, she set it on the bed and changed into her pajamas.

"Okay, all the dishes are – what's that?" Booth broke off in the middle of his sentence.

"Oh. These are my favorite pajamas. What can I say? I like sheep." Temperance pretended like she didn't know what Booth was talking about.

"Quit playing dumb, Bones. What is my college diploma doing on our bed?" He put it on his nightstand, face-down.

"I didn't know you went to Harvard." She teased, climbing under the covers.

"So I went to Harvard. So what?" Booth joined her and cuddled up next to her.

"I also didn't know you went to med school." She raised an eyebrow.

Booth sighed. "The army paid for it and my dad wanted me to be a doctor. He always wanted to be a doctor and just never got the chance."

"Okay, Dr. Booth."

"You shut up, Dr. Booth."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"What getting married to me by a guy dressed as Elvis in a Las Vegas chapel? No. No you're not going to live that down." Booth snuggled tighter and buried his face in Temperance's neck. "But someday we'll do it right, Tempe. We'll get married in front of all of our friends and I'll tell the whole world I love you."

"I love you too, Seeley."


End file.
